onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27081179-20171220231943/@comment-31103371-20171228110207
MonkeyDpower a écrit : Chapter title is "Big Mom on the ship". Big Mom tries to destroy Thousand Sunny to seek for a wedding cake. Jinbe tells her that there is no cake on the ship. She replies that if that is the case she has to kill her eldest son. Perospero is surprised to hear that since he thought he managed to deceive her. Big Mom tells Jinbe not to call her son liar. She tries to cut down Jinbe with her burning sword. Jinbe stops her slash, but gets blown away after all. Nami asks Big Mom not to destroy the ship since Carrot is in the room. The fire on Big Mom's hair spreads to the sail. Chopper blocks her attack right before Nami got hit. Jinbe puts out the fire and blows away Big Mom from Sunny with seawater but she comes back soon. She intends to slice sunny and search for the wedding cake. Nami tries to deceive Zeus again, but he attacks her this time. Brook got attacked by thunderbolt, but it doesn't hurt him at all since he is just a bone. Brook slashes Zeus. Nami attacks Big Mom with the thunderbolt from Zeus, which stops her for a moment. Nami and Co escape from Big Mom. Nami captures Zeus who has no energy to fight anymore. Nami threatens and makes him her servant. Big Mom starts chasing Thousand Sunny with Prometheus. '''source: '''5ch Pour les non-anglophones: Le titre du chapitre est "Big Mom à Bord". Big Mom commence à détruire le Sunny à la recherche d’un gâteau de mariage, mais Jinbe rétorque qu’il n’y a pas de gâteau à bord. Elle répond que si cela est vrai, elle devra tuer son fils aîné. Perospero, entendant cela, est surpris puisqu’il pensait avoir réussi à la tromper. Toutefois, Big Mom dit à Jinbe de ne pas traiter son fils de menteur, avant de l’attaquer avec son épée enflammée. Jinbe bloque la lame, mais est tout de même expulsé par la puissance de l’attaque. Nami supplie ensuite Big Mom de ne pas détruire le navire, car Carrot se repose dans la chambre. Cependant, les flammes de sa chevelure se répandent sur la grande voile. Big Mom attaque Nami, mais Chopper bloque son attaque avant que Nami ne soit touchée. Jinbe éteint les flammes et éjecte Big Mom par dessus bord avec de l’eau de mer. Cependant, elle s’en remet rapidement et se prépare à trancher le Sunny en deux. Nami tente d’amadouer Zeus une nouvelle fois, mais celui-ci l’attaque. C’est Brook qui est touché par la foudre, mais cela ne lui fait rien étant donné qu’il n’est fait que d´os. Il blesse ensuite Zeus, tandis que Nami utilise la foudre de ce dernier contre Big Mom, ce qui la neutralise momentanément. Grâce à cela, Nami et Co lui échappe. Nami capture Zeus, qui n’a plus assez d’énergie pour se battre. Elle le menace et fait de lui son serviteur. Big Mom prend ensuite le Sunny en chasse avec Prométhée.